Are You Game?
by shakeitsalome
Summary: She belonged to one. She wanted both. Two-shot.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So, this idea popped in my head after reading a review and would not leave. All blame lays at kendra151's feet. Okay, a little blame goes on me, I guess. Pure AU smut. Enjoy!**

1.

The warmed brandy swirled within the glass, which was being spun by elegant fingers. Emerald green eyes slowly traveled over the hand attached to the fingers, pausing at the delicate wrist before sweeping up the bare arm. They landed on a creamy shoulder, skittering over the vibrant blue sleeveless dress, and came to rest on the smooth skin of her neck.

His lips longed to follow the trail his eyes had completed a dozen times over since meeting her. He listened to the breathy voice, which screamed sex despite the fact she was speaking about the firm's most recent case. He nodded, murmuring in agreement, his mind creating vivid images of her in the courtroom. Not seated in the row directly behind her husband's spot at the defense table, as she was each day. Nor standing by her husband's side, beaming as her husband – his partner – spoke to the press about his most recent victory.

No, his mind pictured her exquisite body draped over the heavy wood table where he and her husband worked daily. He imagined her, graceful and full of poise, perched on the divider for the jury box, gloriously naked and begging him to fuck her. His eyes closed briefly and he saw her, kneeling on the slick floor, her full lips wrapped around his-

He groaned, grateful someone had caught her attention. Downing his drink in one gulp, he snatched another off the tray of a passing waiter. She was turned slightly, giving him a lovely view of the curve of her backside. He cursed the luck of his partner, who had the most delectable female form waiting at home for him every night.

The lucky bastard. Were she his, he doubted he'd ever be able to leave the house in the morning.

"I'm so sorry, Stephen," she murmured, turning back to him with an apologetic smile. "Where were we?"

"The telephone records," he provided.

"Yes, that's right. Wade told me all about how..." Her lips continued to move but he was lost again. He glanced down, ostensibly to look into his glass, but instead allowed his eyes to rove her figure.

She wasn't wearing a bra. He knew for a fact when she raised an arm to wave at someone behind him. He wet his lips as her breasts pressed against the fabric of her chest, the faintest outline of her nipples visible. He dropped his gaze lower, zeroing in on the curve of her hips. Was she wearing panties?

A deep voice interrupted his thoughts. Stephen held back a sigh as his best friend and partner moved into his line of vision, arm sliding around her waist. She smiled up at him, eyes shining with love and pride.

He thought he might be sick.

"Not monopolizing my wife, are you?" Wade accused.

"Of course he isn't, darling. He's being a dear and listening to me ramble on." Penelope Barrett took a sip of her brandy.

Stephen chuckled. "You're not rambling," he promised.

"And he's not listening. He's probably thinking of our newest intern."

Penelope's nose wrinkled and she turned to look at Stephen. "Really? That airhead?" she sighed. "You could do so much better. In fact, I was talking to my sister just yesterday, and she-"

"You're not allowed to play matchmaker," Wade interrupted. "He has no problem finding ladies."

"His problem lies in finding the right lady," his wife returned. "Really, darling. An intern?" She shook her head. "I refuse to allow her to sink her acrylic claws into my dear Stephen. He deserves a real lady, not some giggling girl with fake breasts."

"Not all women are as naturally endowed as you," Wade crooned.

Stephen watched enviously as his friend's hand slid up Penelope's side. She released a soft squeal when his fingers groped the side of her breast, but he saw her nipples tighten. Glancing down at his drink, he raised his glass to finish it off. He forced his gaze to move away from the couple.

"Stop it," she whispered, obviously intending that only her husband hear. "You're making him uncomfortable."

"Only because he's jealous." Out the corner of his eye, Stephen saw Wade's hand move over her breast again.

"Jealous of what?"

Behind them, the group of judges laughed uproariously, drowning out Wade's murmured reply. Stephen lightly tapped his finger against the side of his glass as he looked around the room. He hoped against hope that he would find someone that he could take home for the night. At this point, he was beyond being picky.

"I'm going to chat up Orton. Coming with me, darling?" Wade asked.

"I'll be there in a few moments."

Stephen watched his friend move towards their senior partner, then turned back to Penelope. "You don't have to keep me company, Penny. I'm a big boy, I can take care of myself."

"I don't doubt that, Stephen." She lifted her glass, eyes meeting his over the rim. She took a long sip, eyes never leaving his. When she lowered the glass the tip of her tongue swept over her lips in a slow, erotic move that was straight out of his fantasies.

He shifted on his feet, as much to have a reason to break eye contact as to make an inconspicuous adjustment in his trousers. "And don't go setting me up with your sister's friend."

"Don't worry about that." She tilted her head, eyes searching his face. "I want you to verify something my husband just told me, Stephen."

Oh, heavens above, she was moving closer to him. She lifted her glass again, this time to set it on the mantel behind him. "What is it, Penny?" he asked as casually as he could, fingers tightening around his glass when her hand landed on his shoulder.

She stepped closer, luscious breasts brushing against his arm as she leaned up to whisper in his ear. "He said you want me."

"Did he?" His voice had raised an octave. He cleared his throat, looking down at the seductively modest neckline of her dress. The barest hint of cleavage was available for his viewing, and he drank in the sight.

"Yes." Her hand slid over, tips of her fingers lightly sweeping over his neck. "Is it true?"

"Well, now." He cleared his throat again, arm shifting so his fingers could graze her breast. "It might be."

Penelope laughed softly, one finger tracing the collar of his shirt. "It's not a deliberation, Stephen. Just a simple yes or no will suffice." She leaned against him, one thigh sliding along the bulge that had formed in his trousers. A pleased hum sounded in her throat.

Forgoing inhibition, Stephen blatantly palmed her breast, allowing his thumb to circle the hardened nipple. "There's your answer."

"I want you to something for me," she whispered, moving her thigh back and forth. "Look at Wade."

His eyes cut across the room. His friend stood in the far corner. Anyone else looking at him would think he was immersed in conversation with Orton, but Stephen caught the frequent glances that were sent in their direction. "I'm looking."

"Give him a thumbs up." She straightened slightly, ever the prim and proper lawyer's wife, though her leg was still firmly pressed between his thighs.

Stephen did so, and watched as a slow grin pulled at Wade's lips. The glass in his friend's hand was raised in a silent toast. He caught Wade's gaze and saw the nod of approval. "Fuck," he muttered.

"We will." Penelope's hand swept down his chest before reaching to gently tug at the hem of her dress. "Let's go."

* * *

><p>He had to have died and gone to heaven. It was the only reasonable explanation for the situation he found himself in. Otherwise, he would not be driving the city streets, one hand firmly on the wheel.<p>

Nor would he have her mouth around him, head bobbing in a slow, torture-ridden rhythm.

He hit the brakes when the light ahead switched to yellow. Gasping, he leaned his head back, hand dropping to the back of her head. His fingers slid into the simple bun at the nape of her neck, a tortured groan pulling from his throat when she increased her pace. "Ah, fuck, yes," he growled, guiding her head down further.

She moaned, the vibration of her tongue sending a tremor down his spine. He felt his eyes start to roll back in his head, gripping the wheel tightly as her mouth and tongue worked him into a frenzy. He was just about to come when a horn blared from behind him. Startled, he stomped on the accelerator, barely aware of the screeching of the tires.

One more block and they'd be at the Barrett home. One more block and he would be able to fuck his best friend's wife.

She raised her head when he tapped the brakes. Without sitting up to look out the window, she trailed her tongue along the length of his cock before carefully zipping his trousers. He let his hand fall from her hair, leaving it a tousled mess as he turned into the driveway.

Penelope sat up, hands reaching into her hair. With a flick of her wrists, she pulled out the pins securing her bun, dark blonde hair tumbling over her shoulders. She looked over at him as he put the car in park and when he met her eyes she smiled, tongue dancing over her lips.

He cut off the engine, yanking the keys out just before leaning over to press his lips to hers. Her startled gasp fueled him on, as did the slim fingers that slid into his hair. He had been subjected to sweet torture ever since they'd gotten into the car, and he longed to return the favor before letting her out.

She arched against him when his hands cupped her breasts. The thin material of her dress was the only barrier between his fingers and her nipples and he growled into her mouth, twisting and plucking the tortured peaks until she whimpered. One hand dropped to her lap, bunching her skirt up to her hips. Biting down on her bottom lip, he drew it into his mouth, suckling as his hand slid over the silk panties.

"Oh, God," she breathed when he dipped his head to her neck. Her fingers scraped his scalp, thighs parting to give him better access. "Feel that?" she whispered, head falling back. "Feel what you do to me?"

He pressed his fingers against her, able to feel the heat and wetness through her panties. He sucked at her throat, yanking the scrap of fabric aside, her ragged moan urging him to continue. Sliding his finger along her slit, he nudged her clit with the tip of his thumb. She shuddered, rocking against his hand.

"Inside," she panted, one hand pulling from him to fumble with the door handle. "Now."

He pulled his hand away, smirking as she scrambled to climb out. Doing the same, he rounded the front of the car, catching her by the hip when she stopped to dig around in her purse. She gasped as he brought her against him, ass pressing deliciously against his crotch. Spinning her around, he pushed her up against the car, intent on hearing her scream before they made it into the house. He slipped the keys from her hand when she leaned over the hood, dropping them in his pocket. Leaning over her, he made sure she felt just how aroused he was, his tongue flickering over her earlobe. "Who lives there?" he asked, pointing to the house on the other side of the hedgerow.

"Nobody," she whispered, bracing her hands on the hood.

"Good." Straightening, he pushed her skirt up, bunching it at her waist. Moaning in approval at the sight of the skimpy black silk hugging her ass, he dragged the panties down, not bothering to push them further than her thighs. He palmed her ass, giving a gentle squeeze before slipping one hand lower. She was soaking wet, blazing hot, and it took all his willpower to keep from fucking her right then and there.

"Jesus," she hissed when two fingers pushed into her. She slumped against the hood, fingers curling against the slick metal.

He leaned back, watching his fingers pump in and out of her pussy. Working them in a hurried cycle, he reached into his pocket when he felt his phone begin to vibrate. His fingers slowed as he opened the message from Wade.

_Don't finish without me._

Grinning, he slowed his fingers even further, ignoring her impassioned pleas. "Don't worry," he whispered, pulling free. He slid his fingers along her slit, barely brushing her clit with each stroke. "I'll make sure you come."

"Now," she whimpered, leaning back against him. Her legs spread, and when he looked down again he saw the glistening folds that begged for him. It would have been so easy to free his dick and bury it inside her. He even reached for his zipper. For so long he had lusted after her and now, so close to having her, he wanted to wait every agonizing moment last.

"Not yet," he decided. He pulled his fingers away from her completely, reaching to nudge her panties down to her ankles. She stepped out of them and he leaned to retrieve them. Able to smell her, he couldn't resist taking the smallest of tastes. Her body convulsed, hands slamming against the car. He swept his tongue over her clit, hands sliding up her thighs. "I should have known you'd taste sweet," he murmured. Dipping his tongue into her, he moaned, cock twitching in his pants when he felt her start to tremble. Abruptly, he stood, wiping his chin with his thumb. "Let's get inside."

"You fucking tease," she hissed when she turned to face him. Her eyes were wild with desire, her hair tousled and unkempt for the first time since he'd known her. Her lips, plump and moist, were parted. Her chest rose and fell with each shallow breath she took. She tried to walk away without showing how precariously close to orgasm she'd been, but the languid sway of her hips gave her away.

Stephen followed her up the steps onto the porch, walking her up to the door. He sandwiched her between his body and the beveled glass, reaching into his pocket for the keys. "Someone doesn't want this to be over with when he gets home," he advised as he unlocked the door.

She reached down to turn the knob, stumbling into the foyer with him right behind her. Spinning to face him, she dropped her purse to the floor. He hadn't even closed the door when she reached behind her. The sound of a zipper lowering echoed in the room, and he watched with bated breath as the dress slid down, exposing her body to his fiery gaze. With a wriggle of her hips it fell to the floor, pooling at her feet. She stood before him without a hint of timidity, obviously letting him get a very good look. Then, turning on one dainty stiletto heel, she headed for the stairs.

"He'd better hurry up, then," she announced, motioning for him to follow as she began to ascend.

To Be Continued!

**Additional note: I don't know why part 2 isn't showing. It's up on my tumblr, though - shakeitsalome . tumblr . com (remove spaces).**


	2. Chapter 2

The first thing he saw when he entered the house was his wife's purse on the floor, its contents spilled across the polished wood. Her dress was nearby. Smirking, he glanced at the ceiling as he moved to the stairs. He loosened his tie, stepping over Stephen's discarded clothing on his way to the master bedroom. As he neared, he listened to her throaty cries grow in volume.

He stopped in the doorway, eyes moving across the room until he saw them. He licked his lips at the sight of her, kneeling on the bed. Her back was to him, her hands were gripping the carved headboard, and her head was thrown back. Pale hands gripped her hips, holding her steady over his friend's mouth.

Wade looked on, enjoying the way her back rippled with approaching orgasm as he undressed. His belt buckle jangled and she purred, looking at him over her shoulder. The gleam in her eyes lured him to the bed, and his lips covered hers in a scorching kiss. "Having fun, love?" he murmured, pushing her hair aside so he could nuzzle her neck.

"Mmm." Penelope reached for him, fingers tangling in his hair as her body began to tremble. "So much," she breathed. "But he's being cruel to me, darling."

Wade smirked against her throat, nipping at the soft skin. "I can see that."

"Please," she cried, looking down at Stephen. The man had been torturing her since they'd reached the bedroom. Her body was primed for explosion, but he kept drawing out her pleasure. She whined, feeling his lips curve against her. She tried her best to rock her hips so his tongue would finally make contact with her throbbing clit, but his hands tightened on her, making it impossible. "Fuck, Stephen," she growled, barely noticing when her husband's mouth closed over one nipple. "I need to come."

He ignored her, continuing to lap his tongue back and forth over her entrance. Another pair of hands slid down her body to clutch her waist, giving her less freedom than before, and she cried out, cursing their telepathic communication. Then, suddenly, a hand released her hip, and she felt the world crumble beneath her as the roughened pad of Stephen's thumb pressed against her clit.

Stephen was grateful for Wade's assistance in holding her still, certain she would have caused injury had she been able to thrash about. Even with three hands rendering her immobile from the waist down, she shuddered and convulsed like no other woman he'd ever seen. Her screams of pure ecstasy caused his ears to ring, but he continued to pleasure her, working his thumb back and forth over her clit. She sagged, hoarsely calling his name, and he didn't resist when Wade guided her to lie next to him.

"That was fantastic," she whispered after regaining her breath.

Stephen grinned, licking his lips as he gently rubbed her thigh. "It's only the beginning," he promised.

She sat up slowly, stretching a little before raining kisses down his chest. One hand reached to grasp the hand on her hip, Wade's fingers tangling with hers as his lips dragged over her neck. She knew she would be driven to pure sensory overload before the night was through, and looked forward to every moment. Gently squeezing her husband's hand, she ran her tongue over the tip of Stephen's cock, eyes meeting his just before she took him fully in her mouth. Wade's deep voice rumbled in her ear, encouraging her, the accent that had made her fall in love with him sending shivers down her spine. A hand slid through her hair, and she pouted as he pulled out of her mouth.

"I want more than that, Penny." His voice was barely a whisper, the Irish brogue adding more naughtiness to their actions. She smiled, running her tongue over her lips.

Wade patted her hip. The passion that hung in the air made sliding into position easier than she would have thought. On her knees in the middle of the bed, she met her husband's eyes, hands sliding up his thighs as Stephen knelt behind her. He nudged her legs wider apart and she let her eyes drift closed. The tip of his dick slid against her, sending frissons of delight through her entire body. "Fuck me," she whispered, tongue skipping over her lips. Her eyes opened at the feel of a hand in her hair. Recognizing the grip, she smirked up at Wade, gaze moving down his torso to the straining cock. "Tell him to fuck me, darling."

He waited until her mouth was hugging the base of his cock before looking to his friend. "Don't hold back," he suggested. Fist tangling in his wife's hair, he held her still, gently nudging his hips forward. His eyes threatened to close but he forced them open, watching Stephen grasp her hips, pulling her backside up. Her body surged forward when he slammed into her, her strangled cry causing a sensation that made his head fall back. "Shit."

"Jesus," Stephen hissed. He dug his fingers into her hips, body straining. Setting a slow, gentle pace to his thrusts, he slid his hands up her back. She writhed beneath his fingers, and he focused on the way her back ripped with each roll of her hips. He reached her shoulders and grasped them, thumbs stroking the back of her neck. He waited until she shivered before slipping his hands lower, cupping her breasts. Closing his eyes, he pinched her nipples, smirking when her head jerked up and she squealed.

"Stephen," she panted, fingers scraping Wade's thighs. Her head dropped, pressing against his hip, as the man behind her moved into a speedier rhythm. He filled her completely with each thrust, pressing tight against the spot that made her want to climb the walls. "Oh, fuck," she gasped, dizzy as he pulled her up until she was upright. Her hair tumbled over her face, obscuring her vision, and she trembled at the feel of another pair of hands on her. They were surer, well-practiced in the art of arousing her. She pushed her hair away, letting her head fall back against Stephen's shoulder. His harsh thrusts were unrelenting, his breath hot on her cheek. Meeting Wade's eyes, she parted her lips in anticipation of his kiss.

Stephen's hand fell from her breast, following the line of perspiration down her torso. He swept his tongue over her ear, gasping each time he was fully within her. Fingers seeking, he knew he had struck gold when her body tensed. A throaty moan pulled from her throat, one hand reaching back to grasp the back of his head. "You like that?" he breathed, working his fingers over her clit in rapid circles. She hummed, nails dragging along his scalp, and he felt a hand nudge his away from her breast.

Penelope whined when her husband broke the kiss. Biting down hard on her bottom lip, she rocked her hips as fast as she could, trying in vain to keep up with Stephen. She sucked in a breath, back arching as a mouth closed over one aching nipple. Her grip on Stephen's head tightened, her other hand grasping at Wade's shoulder. They somehow managed to caress and manhandle her at the same time, creating an unbelievable sensation. Forgetting how to breathe as the soft lips alternated between her breasts, each suckle growing in urgency, she tightened her body in preparation. Between the dick inside her, the fingers on her clit, the hand on her waist, the hands on her breasts and the mouth on her nipples, she had reached the breaking point. Eyes closing, she welcomed the explosion of pure delight

Wade looked up at her face, using his thumbs and forefingers to continue toe assault on her nipples. Lips trailing upwards, he rested them at the corner of her mouth. "Stop fighting it," he whispered. He could hear Stephen's voice, a low rumble that encouraged her as well. A keening cry escaped her lips and he swept his tongue along her bottom lip. "That's it, let it go."

"It feels too good," she panted. "Fuck, Stephen... Wade... I don't want it to stop..."

"We'll go all night," Stephen promised, and Wade hummed his agreement. "We'll fuck you until you can't move. And then," he murmured, biting down on her earlobe, "we'll fuck you again."

"Oh, shit." Penelope dug her nails in hard, the resulting growls nudging her closer to that point of no return. She felt Stephen's cock twitch deep within her, the tip rubbing against that spot and she saw stars. Her body strained, her mouth fell open and she was only vaguely aware of him slamming into her. His short, satisfied growls a faint sound as a sharp scream ripped from deep within her body. She fell forward, too weak to hold her head up, arms sliding around Wade, continuing to cry out as the brutal thrusts continued.

Wade laid back, bringing her with him, hands sliding down to grasp her hips. He heard Stephen's tortured gasp, felt the sudden, final surge, ears ringing as his wife screamed again. Feeling his friend pull away, he guided Penelope over him, nudging at her slick entrance with the tip of his cock. She whimpered, body still shuddering, as he pulled her down. Buried within her, he released a groan.

"Christ," she hissed, hands sliding to his shoulders. Bracing herself, she gave in to the urging of his hands, allowing him to raise her and bring her down. Her entire body throbbed, stars still prickling her vision.

"Fuck me," he breathed, rolling his hips beneath her. Watching her come repeatedly had brought him to the brink, and he knew he wouldn't last long when her hands slid along his arms. She pressed her fingers over his, body rocking on its own as she sat up fully. "That's it, love," he groaned. He watched through heavy-lidded eyes as her hands ran up her body. Her skin glowed, the blush of delight clinging, and he was momentarily transfixed by her beauty. Then she slid over her breasts, a pleased sigh passing her lips, and he was brought back. He marveled at her switch from tender lover to wanton. He knew she could have asked for anything in that moment and he would say yes. Anything. As long as she continued to fuck him.

The breaking point arrived when she arched her back. He saw a pair of hands slide down her arms, covering hers, saw the lips against her neck. He knew she was still attempting to hold back when she released a series of whines. Mind growing foggy, he didn't bother trying to hear what Stephen was whispering. His hips surged upward, fingers digging sharply into the sweat-slicked skin of her waist. Forcing her to remain still, he rutted against her like a savage beast. Her piercing cry sent him over the edge and he slammed her down against him, releasing a primitive growl as he savored the longest, hottest release of his life.

Penelope clamped down on his cock, milking him as he shuddered beneath her. When his body relaxed, she tumbled forward, her breath a hiss as two pairs of hands guided her to lie next to Wade. The sheets were cool beneath her burning skin and she shivered, closing her eyes. The lips that had been on her neck for several moments moved, resting against her ear for a moment. Dragging a trembling hand up, she rested her palm against his cheek. Panting from the exertion, she guided her mouth to Wade's, offering a tender kiss. She whined softly when he pulled away, but a smile pulled at her lips when she felt the covers slide over her rapidly cooling body. "You two are fantastic," she whispered after a moment.

Stephen smiled against her cheek, arm sliding around her waist. "I think that title belongs to you."

"Agreed," Wade murmured.

She sighed happily as her husband's leg slid over hers. Tucked between their bodies, she was certain she would never want to move. She turned her head back and forth, alternating kisses between them. Satisfied she had shown her appreciation, she rested one hand over Wade's chest. The other she slid to clasp Stephen's, which laid lightly over her stomach. "Let's do this again tomorrow night."

~Fin~

A/N: I certainly hope you enjoyed my first foray into smut. Was it as good for you as it was for me? ;)

Disclaimer: While this author fully supports a healthy, active, adventurous sex life, she does not condone unsafe copulation. Wrap it before you slap it, kids.


End file.
